felorfandomcom-20200213-history
Felor, the Lone Planet
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Felor, the Lone Planet and its continents, cities and their people Felor is a planet of many intelligent species. Compromised primarily of Humans Felor is thought to be the oldest planet in the universe. Species calling Felor home include, but are not limited to, Humans, Elves, Dwarves, Avens, Centaurs, Felids, Canids, Gregarians, Dawind-Leen, Cinrekab, Goblins, Halflings, Gnomes, Nielas, Devils, Demons, Ethereals, Kobolds, Draconians, Dragonborn, Powderbangs, Arthropods, Cephalopods, Merfolk, Fey, Angels, Dragons, Orcs, Simians, Tieflings, Shapechangers, Giants, Lignums, Elementals, Lagokin, Rodentfolk, and countless Half-Breeds. Not to mention the undead hordes of Zombies, Skeletons, Vampires, and many other unknown horrors like aberrations, monsters, magical beasts, animals, vermin, constructs, deadly plants and of course deities. Though many cities exist within the borders of each Kingdom, only those that are capital cities will be covered here, for other cities with populations in excess of ten thousand citizens please visit the cities of Felor page. Xenosaris, the Volcanic Isle Xenosaris is comprised of two cities Dormont, City of Shackles and Silent Shores Landing. Dormont, City of Shackles- Home to slavers, mercenaries, vagabonds, fences, thieves, and slaves. Shares a connection of a magical nature with the city of Dormont on the continent of Arcis, though few are aware of this connection. Vateric, the Political Isle Vateric is comprised of nine regions: Vateria, Beleria, Octeria, Tuleria, Dyveria, Ayneria, Soleria, Coleria, and Wuleria. Each region is also known as a hold, the hold name is interchangeable with the region name. Vateria, The Crimson Hold- Stronghold of the Humans of Vateric. Members of the other seven races on vateric call Vateria home as well. Vateria is a vast Kingdom stretching nearly ten thousand square miles. The hold is rich with deposits of platinum and jacinth. The platinum palace, sometimes called the jacinth palace or the crimson keep is home to the royal family of Vateria. Beleria, The Silver Hold- Stronghold ruled by an ancient family whose bloodlines are believed to be infected with lycanthropy as well as vampirism. Large lodes of silver lie beneath the lands. Waterfalls, and highlands abound within Beleria's nearly twenty three thousand square miles. Octeria, The Gilded Hold- Stronghold ruled by Octerian Dwarves who have ruled beneath the surface of Vateric for many ages. Numerous veins of gold lie across all of Octeria, and more types of metal are found in Octeria than any other area on all of Felor. The Octerian Dwarves skin is tinged a deep gold color from living and working near such high concentrations of gold. Covers an unknown amount of land due to most of the kingdom being underground, the area of land on the surface that Octeria controls is only seventy five hundred square miles. Tuleria, The Emerald Hold- Stronghold of the Tulerian Elves these xenophobic elves have blue tinged skin for the cold forests they dwell in are not preferred by most elves, their kin the Snow elves of the Ayneirian mountains are thought to be extinct. The Tulerian forest is unique in that the Hydra-Trees that make up most of the forest are only found here, it is said that if a Hydra-Tree is cut down, two more grow nearly instantly to take its place. Tuleria covers fifteen thousand square miles. Dyveria, The Topaz Hold- Stronghold of the Avens, humanoid birdfolk who make their home in the vast mountain ranges, and whose love of the sky and stars above has earned them the nickname "Skylords". This name has other benefits as well as drawbacks, other species capable of flight feel safe in Dyeria, though many Dragons seek the destruction of the Avens. Covering nearly one hundred and forty thousand square miles, Dyveria is easily the largest of the holds, it is also one of the least populous. Ayneria, The Amethyst Hold- Stronghold of the pious monks who split apart from the Vaterians long, long ago. Though human, the monks take in all types of students. The oldest among the monks is said to be capable of traveling at incredible speeds, and is rumored to have lived more than three hundred years. Ayneria covers only twenty five hundred square miles. Soleria, The Spinel Hold- Stronghold of the exotic Mystians also known as Solerians, humans who are capable of telepathy and were formerly nomads traveling the Solerian Desert. The only city in Soleria is known simply as the Spinel Spire. A towering complex over five miles in diameter and reaching into the clouds above, no one is sure of the exact height, though a fall from the top is said to have taken nearly two minutes to reach the bottom. Soleria covers over ten thousand square miles. Coleria, The Copper Hold- Stronghold of the Felids, cat people who vary from the elusive Cheetah to the powerful Lion. Most Colerians are counted amongst the best thieves on all of Felor, though there are still many who are not thieves, rarer still are those who have taken to religion. Coleria covers over ten thousand square miles. Wuleria, The Peridot Hold- Stronghold of the Centaur, a proud warrior race who are said to protect something of great value, which is why they never leave their homeland. A divide amongst the Centaur has caused some to calling themselves the Dark Centaur, they wish to leave their homelands and integrate more into the other races lands. Some say the Dark Centaur have taken to worship an evil deity. Wuleria covers over ten thousand square miles. Isharbaton, the Secluded Isle Isharbaton is the smallest of all the stationary isles and is comprised of six regions: Tervergeldt Forest, Sharanakorr, Lucin, Datweau, Vesthem, and Moikedan Desert. Tervergeldt Forest- Home to the Elves of Tervergeldt, these elves are the most in tune with nature on all of Felor. A peace loving race of elves whose mastery of the bow is unequaled, excellent swordsman are also commonplace in Tervergeldt, and some of the finest mages come from this forest. The Eldest of the Elves rules over the Forest and all of its denizens. The savage beasts have been tamed when in the presence of an elven master. Though none of the savagery is held back when the master or the forest is threatened. Sharanakorr- Originally two separate regions of Sharana and Korr but when the feuding barbarian tribes almost all agreed to peace the regions quickly united and became civilized, even taking to the worship of a single deity. Now most who live in the region are either a Cleric of Korr, or a Paladin of Sharana. Fewer still are those who have held on to the more physical side of their past and become Monks of Sharanakorr. Eventually the finest among the Clerics, Paladins, and even the Monks begin the pilgrimage to the temples high in the mountains of their respective orders. The Holy City of Ter Veraqua lies atop an island in the middle of the rivers Ter and Ver that measures nearly twenty five square miles. The city is surrounded by a white granite wall one hundred feet high and nearly thirty feet thick. The city has never been taken, though it has broken many sieges in its long and storied history. The cities of Sharana and Korr act as sentinels to any would be invasion force from the west, and the city is unapproachable from the east due to the mountains along the coastline. The south is guarded by the Moikedan Desert which few would dare to cross with an army. Lucin- A rugged high plains region inhabited by a hearty race of Lizardfolk known as Dawind-Leen from the city of Dawindia. As well as a large number of Centaur who reside in Riytvoc Vale who are rumored to be more mighty than the Giants in the Mountains of Sharanakorr. The region has also served as a bastion of hope in times of great darkness when the White Port is rebuilt and the Eight of Race return after a thousand years of peace on Felor. The Record keepers at Ter Veraqua say this has happened sixteen times so far, and like clockwork happens every one thousand years to the day. Datweau- A fertile grassland region with large copses scattered about the region. Features a vast gorge on the eastern and southern border of the region. Gorge City built at the shortest point of the gorge a mere hundred feet to the waters below. Is the only non-walled city to never be taken. This is because most of the inhabitants of Gorge City are Goblins or Orcs who have become civilized and frequently engage in trade and banking with the other humanoid races of Felor. The Black Port, sister port to the White Port historically under the control of the Black Port Triad, a three family merger to control trade in and out of Isharbaton, as it is often the only port on the Isle. It is home to the most cunning individuals on Isharbaton. Vesthem- An assortment of dead forests, murky swamps, fetid marshes, acrid bogs, and pungent fens. Vesthem was once a beautiful wetlands home to the most reclusive citizens of Isharbaton, those who did not want to be part of the rest of the world and were against the establishment of the Black Port. One great city still remains amongst the wetlands, it is said to take up nearly fifty square miles from wall to wall. A massive wall of blackened stone said to be over a hundred feet in height and nearly fifty feet thick it is one of the few walled cities to not have ever fallen. Moikedan Desert- Only one settlement exists in the entirety of the desert and that is the city of T'Lek Oani. The city is home to the Guardian Dwarves, a race of Dwarves dedicated to the Bushido code who live in sand hills reinforced by dry timbers that find their way into the region by the northern trade road or near the waters of the river cutting through the gorge on the western border. The armor is different from most of their dwarven kin as it is stylized as the Samurai. The desert also hides another race known as Cinrekab, whose secretive nature and hive-mind abilities make them formidable foes. Not to mention their four arms, distended legs, and their telepathic abilities. Etrana, the Peaceful Isle Etrana is divided into six areas: The Frigid Wastes, Arkoma, City on the falls, Turah, City in the Sky, Girardeau, City on the Seas, Merethinia, City in the Trees, and The Scorching Sands. The Frigid Wastes- A barren region filled with boreal forests, expansive mountains, frozen lakes, and no known settlements. Bards tell old tales of those brave enough to venture into the wastes and of one in particular who returned to tell tale of a great citadel among the ice. Some believe the winds themselves originate in the Frigid Wastes. Arkoma, City on the Falls- A sprawling metropolis built on the edge of a towering waterfall, over a thousand feet to the waters below the city and that is without considering the extra fifty feet a fall off the wall would make. Most of the city is built on both sides of the river that the falls are made by so the air is always damp and refreshing even on the hottest of days. Turah, City in the Sky- A city of varying heights, the low city is only a few thousand feet up the mountains, the mid city is over ten thousand feet high, and the high city is above the clouds. The Sky Palace is home to the ruler of Turah, it is rumored the King is secretly an ancient dragon. Girardeau, City on the Seas- A complex maze of locks, channels, and narrow strips of lands make traversing the city a unique challenge. The inhabitants though are among the most agile citizens of Felor. Rumored to be the home of the Thieves Guild. Merethinia, City in the Trees- The most beautiful city on all of Felor. The Merethinian Elves who built it are more alike to the Dwarves in some ways than to other Elven races. The city boasts the only railway system on Felor, an advanced street lamp, and the most complex noble houses on all of Felor. Most find them overly arrogant, though most of the time, they can back it up. The Scorching Sands- An extremely arid region, whose high winds, excessive heat, complete lack of precipitation of any kind, and hostile Arthropods make it one of the least explored places on all of Felor. Again, the Bards tell tales of those brave enough from long ago who traveled into the Sands and of one who came back and told of a great citadel. The same hero of legend who ventured into the Frigid Wastes and found a similar citadel. Kystanthur, the Savage Isle The only Isle where humans do not yet call home. It is divided into 7 territories, by the savages who live there. Forada, Tull, Isola, Karnak, Coosada, Aneth, and Nerstrand. Forada- Home to the exiled members of the sea, the Cephalopods and other seakin who sought to have more contact with the land based races. A water species friendly city built with shallow shops half submerged into the water to allow trade between the Foradans, the exiled seakin, and the land races. Though no inns are in the water there are taverns that allow visitors to relax in the ocean while enjoying an adult beverage. Tull- Home to the monstrous humanoids of Felor, particularly the Minotaurs, the Rhinotaurs, and the Loxotaurs. The largest of the regions by far, likely because of having three of the strongest races on Felor. Isola- Home to the Snakefolk and Gorgons, while they control the smallest region they will likely never lose more territory as they have made an alliance with Tull, which envelops Isola on all sides. Karnak- Home to the Beastkin, a race of massive creatures between six and eight feet in height and three to five feet in diameter, almost pure muscle they are unique in that they take human familiars via a life bond. When a Beastkin is bonded they are nearly impossible to kill. If a bond is broken often times the Beastkin will not stop until all who where responsible for the death of their familiar are also dead, or until they themselves are killed. Coosada- Home to the Canids, a race of dogfolk varying greatly in size and appearance from the vicious and horrid Gnoll to the elegant and lovely Kitsune. Loyal to their friends and allies most are warriors who live by a code of Chivalry. Aneth- Home to the Simians, a race of Monkeyfolk, and Apefolk. Whose superior intelligence and great strength to size ratio keeps them from losing any more territory to the stronger but less intelligent Tull. Nerstrand- Home to the Lagokins, an agile race of Rabbit and Harefolk who have allied with the Karnakians and are slowly taking territory from the violent Tull. Danovion, the Gregarian Isle Danovion is separated into four sections: Yakutat, Cheraw, Dunedin, and Grannis. Yakutat- Home to the Gregarians, a race of hoovedfolk that include goats, deer, and yak. Named after the first Gregarians to evolve to bipeds the Yak. The City of White Bluff Bay is only visited by Avens, Gregarians, and the most competent of climbers. Most of the cities residents are actually beachdwellers who have never been into the majority of the city above as they cannot handle the climb. Cheraw- The only thing notable about Cheraw is the city of Port Tavares, rumored home to the Thieves Guild a city safe for most by day, but decidedly less friendly by nightfall. A heavy purse here will assuredly be lighter when you leave. Dunedin- Like Cheraw not much of note here except for the city of Saltaire, whose citizens are known for being friendlier than most places, again expect to leave with a lighter purse, but for different reasons than in Port Tavares. Grannis- Again little of note here save the city of Manton Port whose residents are homebodies who rarely leave home and as such a coastal wall stretches clear across the southern border of all of Grannis, and an intricate ring and star system of walls surround the city proper, which also rests on a plateau. Tesardinia, the Moving Isle Tesardinia is on the back of a massive species of sea turtle now thought to be extinct save the one the city is built on. By far the smallest isle, but also the most versatile due to its mobility. When the turtle dives under water a massive bell is sounded and the citizens have five minutes to get into one of the airtight towers or be left floating where the turtle dives. Valentur, the Planar Isle Most are completely unaware of this sixteenth isle of Felor, it is to the west of Sulanni, the south of Etrana, the north of Judianum, and the east of Rhydunus, but only every eighth week, and only for one week at a time. Home to the Powderbangs. Malesor, the Commerce Isle Home to the Sulanni Free Trade Empire, they are a feudal nation whose government is absolutely in control and corruption runs rampant from the poorest citizen to the Emperor himself. If it can be bought anywhere in the world it is in Sulanni, and typically for far less than elsewhere. Rhydunus, the War Isle War tears the isle in many pieces eleven groups fight for control of Rhydunus: The Kilrathi Horde, The Divine Province of Zerbalia, The Lands of the Destined Ones, The Realm of the Rightful, The Kingdom of the Chosen, The Conglomeration of the Free Tribes of Rhydunus, The Trunera Colasi Unified Tribunal, The Holy Empire of Goleta, The Volta Confederacy, The Federation of Ulaz, and The Benori City-State. Kilrathi Horde Territory- Home to the Kilrathi Horde, a Matriarchal Society where the women are in charge. Though the men are still believed to be physically stronger the difference is rarely seen, the difference in intelligence between the two genders is easily observed. Divine Province of Zerbalia- Ancestors of sailors who left Vateric from Literia many ages ago. Conglomeration of the Free Tribes of Rhydunus- Originally members of the Kilrathi Horde some tribes broke away and formed this group once they saw what it was like to live in non-communal dwellings when the Zerbalians arrived. Realm of the Rightful- Bavolians who thought leaving the old ways was wrong. Volta Confederacy- The losers of a feudal war in Sulanni. Lands of the Destined Ones- A group of Eriahans who left under command of their deity and are said to inherit the next land they find. Holy Empire of Goleta- Merethinians who fled because of the decision to become more like humans and wanted again to tend a Great Tree not cover it in brick to protect it. Benori City-State- A religious people who left Manton Port due to persecution. Federation of Ulaz- Settlers from Arcis. Namely Goblins, Orcs, and Ogres. Kingdom of the Chosen- People from Utir who were to seek out more fertile land, and when there vessel was sunk became trapped and have made due on the isle. Trunera Colasi Unified Tribunal- Powderbangs who fled from Valentur seeking a more constant way of life. Judianum, the Religious Isle Judianum is not separated into regions, only cut horizontally into almost equal thirds, the south belongs to Cryorus, the Winter City, the center belongs to Feltun, the Gateway to the Hereafter, and the north belongs to Eriah, the Eternal City. Cryorus- Home to some of the most hearty bunch of humans on Felor, their way of life in the cold has earned them the respect of most of their peers, most of the kingdom is made from ironwood and stone so Druids who find civil life tolerable often call Cryorus a second home. The wars with the other two cities on the continent have been bloody, put peace is often achieved within a few months of initial conflict. Feltun- Home to a religious people who worship many deities, chiefly among them is Death, it is believed by most Felorians that when you die your soul travels to Feltun to the Hereafter. Eriah- Home to a mystic people who find animals sacred and ride on great beasts with tusks known as holiphants. It is said Eriah may be the oldest city on Felor. Sylvereos, the Lonely Isle An uninhabited isle, rumored to be unexplored, and all who have tried to land have been found dead on their ships by passersby, this has also earned it the nickname the Isle of the Dead. Orsova, the Advanced Isle Bavol- Is the only city said to be on Orsova, though having only one city does not hurt the Bavolians as their city is the most heavily fortified, well protected, and difficult city to gain entry to. The Bavolians developed the first Airship, and once it was proven stable and viable an entire fleet was built to aid the Bavolians in the defense of their city. Arcis, the Bureaucratic Isle Arcis is run by a council appointed by the citizens of each region, each region has its own council as well, and each city its own council. To further complicate matters the Elder council's decisions can be overturned at the regional level, and the regional council's decisions can be overturned at the city level. Citizens often do not listen to the rules the city council sets forth which makes the whole mess pointless, but everyone reveres the members of the Elder Council in person. Other than that the nine regions are almost always warring either about racial issues or border disputes. The regions are: Nalfein, Vallad, Husam, Julnar, Durana, Farmunor, Arnora, Merinid, and Thindri. Nalfein- Capital city is Willow Grove, run by a circle of Human Druids. Vallad- Captial city is Manzano Springs, run by a wealthy group of merchants who sell their regions water to less clean or fluid regions. Husam- Capital city is Bolindale, run by the most beautiful residents of the city, as decided by their peers. Julnar- Capital city is Bergenfield, run by the church with the most members, constantly changes as residents frequently change religions for money. Durana- Capital city is Gorman, run by the most violent of the Orc tribes. Farmunor- Capital city is Dormont, City of the Dark Elves. Arnora- Capital city is Humnoke, run by Goblins. Merinid- Capital city is Kossuth, run by Ogres. Thindri- Capital city is Golden Port, run by Trolls. Laurenia, the Independent Isle Laurenia is only made up of two sister cities Iaris, the Twin City, and Hularis, the Port Twin City. Home to the largest army on Felor. The citizens do not use magic, nor do they allow its use on Laurenia. Utir, the Isle of Dawn Utir has only one city, Utir, the City of Dawn. The city itself was founded on a bridge that connects the mainland to the largest island. It has since poured off the bridge onto both sides of the bridge, the poor live on the largest island on the north side of the bridge, and the middle and upper classes live on the south side of the bridge. The bridge itself is now primarily inns and other establishments meant to drain tourists of their money.